Useless Italy
by Shannon My Hommie
Summary: "I was used to Germany yelling at me, trying to get me to train harder, to become stronger but through it all he had never called me useless." this is a Fem. Italy Male Germany fic. one shot! please R&R :)


**First Hetalia fic! XD its fem. Italy and Male Germany. I didn't use accents cuz I just didn't want to. Sorry. **

"Italy!?" I turned my head at the sound of my name slightly frightened by Germany's harsh tone. "Italy!" I heard him call again; I decided it'd be better to see what he was mad about and get it over with. I got up and walked toward the source of the yelling, eventually ending up in the kitchen, face to face with a pissed off Germany. I hugged the door way as he stalked toward me yelling.

"Italy, where have you been? That was the fifth time you've ditched this week, and every time I find you back here cooking something. You need to grow up if you want to be stronger!"

I had begun crying at this point. "I'm not like you Germany." I managed to whisper.

"That's because you don't try."

"I do to!"

"that's you trying? We only ran a hundred meters and you were winded."

"I'm a girl I shouldn't have to-"

"It's because you're a girl that you need to. You need to get stronger.

"Bu-but I have you to protect me."

"And what if I get captured? What then? You would be screwed. Italy, let's face it you're useless an-"

"Useless?" I said, taken back. I was used to Germany yelling at me, trying to get me to train harder, to become stronger but through it all he had never called me useless.

"Ja. Useless."

Not trusting myself to speak I cast my eyes to the floor and bolted out the door back to my own home in Rome. My house was quiet as I slammed and bolted the door. I ran to my room and began to cry and scream into my mangled pillow. My only friend, in whom I put full trust, has just said he has no use for me. "I know I'm not s-strong or fast, and m-maybe I'm clumsy, but u-sss-less?" the word set heavy on my tong as I said it. "Am I? Maybe I am but I nev-er thought that Germany would be the one t-to tell me." With these thoughts on my mind I ceased to speak choosing instead to cry myself into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

*_Ring* _

I awoke to the sound of my cell bussing on the desk. What time was it? 6? 6 A.M. "Who the hell gets up at 6 A.M." I wondered aloud reaching for my phone. the screen said _Germany_ and suddenly all of the actions of the previous night came flooding back to my memory causing tears to blur my vision. I threw the phone to the floor and buried my face in the pillow, waiting for the message machine to get the call and inevitably force me to listen to what the German had to say.

"Italy? Hey. It's Germany. Listen I'm sorry about yelling at you yesterday. I'm just worried. Please call me back." Wi that the line went blank and I was left in silence starring at the phone, pondering over the two options placed before me. They were simple, call him back or no, but there seemed to be pros and cons to each option. Things I was not yet ready to think about.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_*Ring*_

It's been three days since Germany had called. Again 6A.M. I didn't bother to move I only waited with mid anticipation as to what the German might say.

"Italy? I hope you're ok. You haven't called me back and I'm beginning to worry about you. I didn't mean what I said about you being useless. I'm coming over to your place today to check on you and apologize in person. Please at least allow me to talk to you. I'll see you this after noon." Again the line went Blank.

"The Nazis are coming" I whispered bitterly as I go up to get ready. Germany was never one to arrive on time. If anything I could be expecting him within the hour.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just as I had gotten my hair into its pony tail there was a knock at the door. I went to open it but something held me back. I began to run scenarios through my head and in every one I ended up looking stupid or useless. I was about to ignore his visit and go back to bed when I hear my name through the door.

"Italy? Please talk to me. I'm truly sorry. You're not useless. I just want to make sure you're strong enough to protect yourself, I couldn't stand to lose you." This got my attention. In seconds I was at the door hand, unmoving, on the handle. "Italy I know you're listening to me." I blushed and cracked the door open just enough for me to peek out. "Italy? I'm sorry."

"You don't want to lose me?" I said half smiling

"Ja. You see, I may have allied with you because I like you. More than I should. But I didn't want to scare you away, cuz I like having you around and…" he was blabbering but I didn't care. I threw the door open and talked I'm in a bear hug. He hugged back. "Italy, I love you."

"I love you too." I said tears streaming down my face.

"And I will always be there to protect you. No matter what." I pulled him down into what was easily the best kiss of my life. In that moment nothing mattered, I forget everything. Germany loved me and I loved him, nothing else mattered.

**Please R&R. I would love to get some feedback. And I always am open to prompts if yall have some story ideas. Thanks **


End file.
